


Too wise to woo peaceably

by Ambrose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Raven and Anya communicate almost entirely by snark, and inevitably, one of them ends up feeling hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatherCharmingVermin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherCharmingVermin/gifts).



Anya didn't know how they got there, it had all started with a harmless enough sass-off, as Raven called them, but their usual banter and teasing quickly turned into an argument, as it was wont to lately, and then she'd said one too many quip, one too many remark she didn't even mean, and Raven's eyes had gone wide like she'd punched her in the gut, and she had stormed off before Anya could stop her. 

She felt that this relationship was slowly slipping away from her. They just... never really talked about it, and it was eating away at them, and she knew if she didn't fix it, she may lose Raven for good. It was the last thing she wanted. But she just didn't know how to do it. That's just not how they rolled. She'd always thought they had some kind of understanding, that Raven knew how much she meant to her, that she did not mean any of those remarks they'd teasingly exchanged from the very first time they met. 

It didn't take her long for her to find Raven, in the shed at the end of the village where she did all her mechanical work and fixed up all kinds of old things. She knocked gently on the door and didn't wait for an answer to come in. Raven had her back to her and was hammering on something that didn't deserve such treatment. She did not even turn around when she heard Anya approach.

"Get lost."

Anya sighed. This was not gonna be easy. How do you even start a conversation with someone who doesn't want to hear you out anymore.

"I can't do that," she said, as softly as I could.

This time, Raven turned around to face her, and she was furious. She'd clearly been crying, her eyes were all red, but now that was all replaced with anger.

"What do you want, Anya? Can't you even leave me the fuck alone?!"

Anya sat back on an anvil, to try and defuse the situation. She had an inkling Raven felt like hitting her just like she'd hit the poor piece of metal earlier.

"I will, if you really want me to. But first, let me say this?"

When Raven crossed her arms and looked at her, angrily waiting, Anya took it as her cue to proceed. 

"I don't know what exactly we have together but I don't want to lose it. I can't help getting into these wit contests with you, because you're just so good at it it's so hard to resist." At least she drew a half smile from Raven, that was something, right? "But I thought you knew I don't really mean it... I don't want us to  fight. And I know I went too far earlier, so this is me apologizing."

"That's a bit too easy, don't you think?" Raven sneered, and turned around to ignore her again, but Anya caught her hand and coaxed her as gently as she could to come towards her.

"No, I don't mean just that. Look, I..." She took a deep breath. "I need you to know that no matter what I say to rile you up - because I know it'll rile you up - I care about you. I don't want to lose you. If you want me to go..." She swallowed, trying to contain herself. "If you really want me to leave you alone, I will. But I'm serious. But I don't know how to do this, how to be... serious, with someone, so you have to tell me when I do or say something I shouldn't... Will you? Because the last thing I want is to hurt you." 

Raven stared at the floor for a moment, and Anya started growing more and more anxious. Eventually she couldn't take it and gently raised Raven's chin. She was silently crying again, Anya realised with horror. She did not know what to do... had she upset her? What if... what if _she_ didn't want them to be serious? what if it was something else that made her storm off in the first place... what if?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Raven leaning in and kissing her - the softest, most meaningful kiss they had ever exchanged.

"I've wanted to say this for a long time," Raven whispered, "but I just... I wasn't sure you'd feel the same. I didn't know if this wasn't just some fun for you. And every time - every time we'd argue I'd get riled up more and more thinking what if you really don't care... I just couldn't help lashing out. I'm sorry too."

Then she did the thing Anya expected least - she hugged her. It was not common for them, except for when they shared a bed and could pretend the other was asleep. Anya would often wake up with Raven wrapped around her, and sometimes she even was the one to cuddle up to Raven, but if she were asked she'd pretend she was feeling cold and that was all it was about, nothing more. Standing here, in the middle of Raven's workshop, embracing her, this was... new. Different. Good. 

Eventually Raven pulled away, and playfully punched her shoulder. "That doesn't mean we're gonna get all soft and mushy like Clarke and Lexa, right?"

Anya chuckled. "I hope not." She took Raven's hand in hers, "I'll make sure to keep your wits sharp with a daily dose of teasing."

Raven answered her with a wicked smile, having purposefully misunderstood her. And if Raven's workshop may not have been the ideal place for what soon followed, for the first time they poured all their heart into it, and nothing else mattered to them then. 


End file.
